100 RoyAi Drabbles
by InsanityAndTheCat
Summary: I doubt I will be able to reach 100 but its worth a shot, Rated T just to be safe :
1. Distractions

**A/N: Well I've decided to make some RoyAi drabbles since they are by favourite :3 but any who here is my first chapter I wrote at 3 this morning, yay for no sleep -.-.**

**But please read and review **

001 - Distractions

Roy Mustang let out a defeated sigh as he walked down the crowded corridors that made up a portion of centrals military base, giving worn smiles and tired nods to those who stopped and saluted the sleep deprived colonel before scurrying off to continue their work.

"I need a coffee", breathed Roy as he sloppily scratched his head before coming to an immediate stop as three loud gun shots filled the once tranquil air. Some of the military personal looked around with worried expressions etched on their faces while others gave knowing nods and continued with their tasks, a slight smile soon made its way onto Mustangs blank face as he turned the knob and pushed open the large oak door to his office.

Lieutenant Jean Havoc sat hunched over at his desk madly scratching away at the papers that sat in front of him as Breada, Falman and Fuery stared wide eyed at the ominously calm Riza Hawkeye whose eyes remained on the folder laced in her hands, her pistol resting silently on the mahogany desk. "Ha the third desk this week and it's only Tuesday, that's gotta be a new record hey Hawkeye". Roy stated trying to suppress his laughter as he ran his hand over the bullet holes that bore into the once even desk. Riza's shoulders lightly slumped and let out a small huff, "Well at least you've stayed away from the wall, anymore holes in that and we will have our own personal door to the next office", a smile playing at the colonel's lips.

"My apologies sir" Riza said in her signature monotone voice, "But Havoc would not shut up about losing yet another girl and decided that he was to depressed to work", giving a curt nod at the end of the sentence the deadly blond went back to the pale folder that now rest on the desk. Mustang's smile seemed to spread further at this statement as he dropped himself onto his desk chair with a slight 'ooof 'and propped his feet onto his desk, pushing aside folders and files in the process. Hawkeye glared at the alchemist but held her tongue; she would give him a chance to rest before she enforced the work he had to complete today.

Just as Roy's eyes started to fall the office door swung open with a frightening crash as it collided with the wall. Eyes flying open Roy stared at the pompous grin of the one and only Maes Hughes **(A/N: yes Hughes is alive :D I like to pretend episode 25 never happened)**

His once calm demeanour suddenly turned to one of annoyance and irritation as his best friend waved three photos in the air. Waltzing proudly over to the glaring alchemist's desk and slamming the bright pictures down while resting his free hand on his hip. "Well what do you think?" cooed Hughes as he separated the three photos so his friend could take a better look, "Doesn't she just look the cutest in her pink raincoat and boot's?" his body animatedly wiggling with fatherly pride.

"I think that those photos are going to be a pile of ash if you don't-"before Roy could finish Hughes had clutched defensively to his photos before scrambling out of the room all the while muttering dark things under his breath. Giving yet another sigh Mustang glanced around the room to stop short when his sight landed on Riza, a soft smile playing at her lips. 'SNAP OUT OF IT MUSTANG' Roy inwardly scolded himself, slowly prying his eyes off the blond lieutenant and onto a folder resting at his feet. Slowly flicking through the pages Roy's mind started to wander before he silently fell into a peaceful sleep.

Click!

Mustang awoke to the sound of a metallic click he knew too well, now looking into the barrel of Hawkeyes gun he realized they were the only ones left as a chorus of voices could be heard shuffling through the corridors an into the large mess hall. Had he really slept that long and why hadn't – his thoughts were interrupted by the impatient voice of Riza, "Sir you do realize how long you've slept and that the pile of folders that you're currently using as a foot rest is due by five!" She noticed him groggily squinting his eyes in an effort to read the clock on the opposite wall, sighing Riza continued "That's in three hours and I wish to get home on time tonight sir!" eyes darting down Mustang started frantically scribbling away at the document that lay in front of him.

Riza lazily played with her pen as the sun slowly started sinking and the warm pinks and oranges where being washed away by the oncoming darkness. Roy looked up with a smile as his subordinate subconsciously scratched the Shiba Inu's head that sat obediently at her feet.

"You know you can go home any time Lieutenant" Roy chuckled as she watched the clock above hit the seven pm mark.

"I'm fine sir and anyway I have to make sure you actually finish these documents before you leave" she flashed a smile at him making his grin spread even further across his face. 'How' he thought 'how the hell can she be so attractive yet so deadly…wait what no I didn't mean that…ugh what am I saying…but then again she's always been like that, so precise yet so-' suddenly snapped out of the battle that was rampaging through his head he met the eyes of a concerned Riza.

"Sir are you okay, you seem confused and distant" her voice carrying a hint of concern.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired. Well I've finished the paper work so it's time to turn in for the night" lazily stating while stretching in a feeble attempt of loosening his already aching muscles. Walking over to the door he was stopped by the concerned look that Riza was giving him. Quickly sliding on his jacket, Roy walked over to the blond and tilted his head in a quizzical fashion. "Why the long face?"

"Sir are you sure you're alright?" she looked up at him intently. Sighing Roy lent down and brushed his lips against hers making her body instantly stiffen, chuckling he placed his hat on before waving dismissively at his lieutenant.

"I'm fine Hawkeye, just a bit distracted, now get some sleep and stop worrying about me" and with that he left leaving a very flustered and blushing Riza lightly touching her lips.


	2. The war

**A/N: Well here is my second drabble, it's defiantly not my best but I'm still working on other chapters so I thought I should put it up and sorry about the title I had no idea what to call it so enjoy . Please review I'm opened to constructive criticism, criticism, requests, challenges and just what you think of it so far.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in the first chapter but I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist!**

002 – The war

Riza Hawkeye lay in bed, looking down at the sleeping being beside her. His black hair obscuring his soft dark eyes. Smiling to herself she stroked his head affectionately suddenly stopping when he started to stir.

Lazily looking up from the pillow he had claimed he fixed her with a look that any woman would have cooed over before placing a simple kiss on her right check and falling back to sleep in the tangled web of sheets.

"It seems the dogs getting better treatment than me" a husky voice questioned. Looking up Riza's gaze landed on Roy Mustang, leaning against the bedroom door frame, arms folded and dressed in nothing but a pair of boxers with his raven hair sticking out at random angles.

"Well he is better behaved than you" her voice containing the smirk that played at her lips.

"What's that supposed to mean?" pouting in defence Roy slumped on the frame even more before pushing himself off it all together and standing square in the middle, arms still crossed defensively.

Giving a slight chuckle Riza pushed herself out of bed and onto the smooth wooded floor, shivers instantly coursing through her body. Standing in front of the sulking man Riza imitated his childish stance. "What I mean is that Black Hayate will go back to sleep if I wake him up but if I wake you up that's a whole different story" Riza raised her eye brow as a mischievous glint found its way into Mustangs eyes. Rolling her eyes Hawkeye pushed past Roy and walked of down the hall waving her hand dismissively in the air, "I'm going for a shower now".

Roy stood there arms crossed glaring at the Shiba Inu who in return stared back, tongue drooping out of his mouth. "You may have one this time Hayate but the war has just begun" his eyes narrowing as the dog barked back as if to state 'bring it on'.

Riza's head popped back around the corner to see her superior glaring at her dog, rolling her eyes yet again she spoke louder to grab the man's attention' "I said I'm going for a shower, are you coming?".

Eyes lighting up Roy fixed the pup with a cocky smirk, "Roy Mustang; 1, Black Hayate; Nil" he said smugly before walking off into the corridor. Hayate shook his head in a knowing fashion before rolling over to claim the middle of the empty bed, how his mistress got stuck with this one was beyond him but it made her smile so he would put up with the dark haired human.


	3. Blind

**A/N: I haven't posted one in a while and for a bit I didn't think I would because I wasn't sure if anyone was reading or even liking them. But I have decided to go on anyway, just assuming that someone is reading them and to my surprise I have one follower of this drabble collection (but I… eh…. Have no idea how to find out who it is -.- since I'm new on this site) so to whoever that is I say THANK YOU SO MUCH! You have made me continue haha. Well this A/N has gone on long enough so to whoever is taking the time to read this drabble thank you I hope you like it and please review :) **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist OR Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. If I did I would be living it up in Japan being friggen amazing and making more RoyAi moments ;). **

**Disclaimer (Idea): This fan-fiction is based on a picture I came across on the internet. The picture is from Lieutenant96 and I believe it is on devian art. If you want the link for the picture just tell me and I will send a link. **

003 - Blind

Roy Mustangs hand searched blindly through the never ending darkness. The darkness that swallowed his being and threatened to devour all hope, the same darkness that continued even when the merciless sun beat down on his skin. His sight was gone and his once onyx eyes now clouded over with a murky grey, preaching to all about his treasured loss.

His hand finally made contact with the smooth, warm skin he was seeking. The only warmth that seemed to bring light to his darkened world. Her sleeping form still sat loyally by his hospital bed. Her chair had not moved for days unless her body commanded that she need food or a bathroom break, but she would always return, always sleep through the cold nights beside his bed…beside him.

His hand lightly trailed up her face and through her unruly hair, sleeping in a hospital for days had taken its toll on her. A smile spread across his face as he smoothed down her hair, lacing the soft tresses between his fingers. After somewhat straightening the sleeping blonds hair, Roy delicately traced her face. Noting every curve and slope that met his fingers and storing it within his memory.

Upon tracing her cheeks, Roy's heart dropped. His hand rested under her left eye as a tear silently ran over his extended index finger, and continued it's decent down her face. The single tear was soon followed by a light steady flow, slowly creating a moist trail down her face.

"Riza", he breathed while wiping away the tears. "Riza…I know I can't see your face again…your smile…your tears…and for that I am truly sorry". A frustrated sigh escaped his lips before allowing his head to roughly make contact with the stiff hospital pillow. He slowly started to withdraw his hand from his sleeping lieutenant's face until it was suddenly stopped. A warm hand had entwined itself with his, and the tears that once dominated her cheeks had faded until the only remnants of her previous state were the cool, damp patches scattered along her cheeks.

Without a word, Riza placed her head on the edge of the bed and continued her peaceful slumber, still clutching defensively to Roy's hand.

A soft smile broke across Mustang's face as he placed his free hand atop Riza's head, before he too drifted off into the world of the promising. Hoping yet again to see his lieutenants face.

**A/N: If you have the time please review, any comments are welcome. But if you don't I hope you enjoyed it either way :) **


	4. First to go

**A/N: WOOH I HAVE THREE REVIEWS! Thank you so much to WithoutWingsX and Devi Le'sMirror for your reviews :)they made me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside so again thanks! **

**This capter is defiantly not my best, but I wanted to update for this fic so it ended up being this, and i randomly found this one that i had done a while ago. Yes another sad one but my next one will defiantly be happier, I'm already working on it. Also if you have any suggestions for themes for my Drabbles (well they are a bit longer than Drabbles) then please tell me! And I would be more than happy to use it! And if there any mistakes on this chapter it's because Im doing this on my phone...and because I suck at spelling and grammar/punctuation. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist nor it's characters! All attempts at gaining this have so far failed...**

* * *

004 - First to go

He always believed he would be the first to go. Either out of his reckless decisions or stupidity. But he never thought it would be her. The one who swore she would stand by him no matter what. The one who devoted her life to him in order for his goals to be achieved. The one who would lay down her life in order to save his.

Colonel Roy Mustang stood stiff and ridged as the coffin was slowly lowered into the ground. The sound of gun shots peirced the air signifying the end of a comrads life. Signifying the end of Riza Hawkeyes life.

The fading rays of sun light clawed desperately through the office windows, creating fractures along the slowly creeping shadows. Silence shrouded Roy Mustangs personal office, suffocating any noise that dare to seep through the walls. His eyes stared hollowly out the window, nothing entering his gaze before turning his chair around to face his desk. Paperwork littered the mahogany surface, no order to the chaotic mess that demanded to be filled in. No order to his life.

She was his order. Riza was the one who kept him going in the right direction, the one who kept him level-headed. Without her there he had nothing. No one to keep him on track, no one to sooth the nightmares that sank its deadly fangs into him at night. No one to confine in, no one to be himself with.

Roy slowly lifted his gaze from the sea of paper, across to the only other desk that dwelled within his office. A sad smile crept onto his face as his gaze landed onto a blue military issued blazer, slung over the chair, abandoned and ownerless. A small edge of white peaking out of the pocket.

Roy pushed back his chair, the sober atmosphere drowning out the soft clack of wheels on wood. His eyes remained fixated on the edge of white, as he silently made his way over to the desk, her desk. Mustangs fingers slid across its cool wood, touching the scattered objects that held fragments of his luitenant. Reluctantly pulling his hand away from the desk, Roy picked up the jacket. His legs gave out as the familiar sent of vanilla and gun powder filled the air with the movement of the article of clothing, his body shuddered with every inhale of air.

Slowly sliding his hand into the pocket, Mustang withdraw a tattered photo, its edges worn down and slight crumbles caressed the image. Roy's breathing hitched as he looked down at the wide smiles that stared back at him. His reflection smiled back at him, not that of a proud and cocky playboy, but one of utter happiness and warmth. Who could blame him though, as wrapped in his arms was his beloved Riza, a rare but heart warming smile spread across her face and the faint remnants of a blush still graced her cheeks.

He remember this photo, it was taken on a mission in which Riza and Roy were to act as a loving couple, though both had no intention of acting. Standing up, Roy made his was back over to his desk, the picture clutched tightly in his right had while the blazer lay neatly over his left. Sitting down, Mustang placed the blazer over his desk and sat back down.

Roy sat for hour, staring at the photo, wishing to look over to Riza's desk and see her smiling back at him, or irritably looming over his desk, the sound of the all to familiar metallic click filling the air as cool metal pressed firmly to his head. Memories of the past seemed to devour Roy, his body sat motionless and eyes void and blank as a hollow bell rang through the buildings, signifying the ending of the work day.

The office door opened slightly, it's hinges protesting loudly. Havoc pushed his head through the gap, to find his commanding officer staring out the window, his paperwork untouched. "Hey chief "' Havoc voice broke through the still air, "Work is over, it's time to go home". Roy turned his head from the window to look at his loyal subordinate. His gaze unfocused and dark.

Havoc cringed. His commanding officer and friend stared at him, the once bright and fiery onyx eyes were nothing more than dark lifeless voids. His eyes were dead.

Roy mustang was dead.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please drop in a review, suggestion or really anything :) always happy to hear feedback and thoughts on my stories :) so please RnR**


End file.
